cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo fighter
Basic Apollo_Fighter_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Advanced Aeronautics |faction = Allies, Sweden |baseunit = |role = Air Superiority Jet Fighter |eliteability = |useguns = 20mm PV-7 "Sol" autocannons x2 |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 500 (625 with Advanced Aeronautics) |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = 1000 |time = 0:10 |produced = Airbase |req = |hotkey = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Return to Base (Instant effect) |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The F-11X Apollo Fighter was the Allies' primary air superiority fighter first seen during the Third World War. Background Manufactured by the Stockholm-based Angstrom Defense, the F-11X Apollo was considered one of the world's best air superiority fighters. It features a VTOL engine configuration, allowing it to hover in place and letting it operate effectively in urban environments as well as out in the open. Its 20 mm "Sol" autocannons can fire 500 rounds of armor-piercing ammunition per minute, and is extremely accurate for such a weapon, partly due to the Apollo's own targeting systems and maneuverability. In addition, the Apollo features an autopilot mechanism that allows it to return to base immediately using an emergency afterburner. This lets the Apollo deftly retreat from dangerous situations or rearm its weapon as quickly as possible. Today, Apollo Fighters are a common sight in Allied military bases, and frequently take point alongside close-support or bomber aircraft such as Cryocopters or Century bombers. They have proven to be absolutely vital to this role, for their unparalleled ability to defend these mission-critical assets. At the same time, Apollos excel at hunting down Soviet aircraft reckless enough to trespass into Allied airspace. Abilities Tactics One unique strategy with the Apollo Fighter uses the Return to Base ability to catch up with fast-flying enemy aircraft. If an enemy aircraft is heading in the vague direction of the Apollo Fighter's home Airbase, and the Apollo Fighter cannot quite catch up with the enemy (say, an enemy MiG), then the Apollo Fighter can engage its Return to Base afterburners, and thanks to the vastly increased speeds with the afterburners on, the Apollo Fighter can catch up to the enemy, turn off the afterburners once it catches up, and shoot the enemy aircraft out of the sky. Assessment Pros *Best overall air superiority fighter *Can be upgraded with Advanced Aeronautics *Can use its special ability to return to base faster *Powerful armor compared to tengus and MiGs. *Available at Tier 1 *Fast *Can beat the other air superiority fighters one-on-one Cons *Helpless vs ground based-AA *Cost 1000 *Unlike MiGs, does not do splash damage to aircraft *Limited ammo *Unlike Jet Tengus it is only built in limited numbers therefore when an Allied player wants to build more then he must build more airbases Quotes Upon being built at an Airbase *''Kick the tires and light the fires!'' Select *''I'm ready!'' *''Apollo here!'' *''Command?'' *''Skies are looking good!'' *''Give me the word!'' *''In the clear!'' *''Apollo Fighter, looking good!'' Moving *''Sure as day!'' *''WILCO!'' *''In the shoot!'' *''Got it!'' *''Up to speed!'' *''Altering course!'' *''Acknowledge!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Skies are all ours'' Attacking *''Shred 'em!'' *''Show 'em the ground!!'' *''Got 'em locked!'' *''Cut 'em up!'' *Give'' 'em the heat!'' *''Bounce 'em!'' Move to Attack *''Let's see what they got!'' *''Bogey's on the HUD!'' *''Count me in!'' *''Let's play!'' *''Copy that, we got 'em!'' *''He's in my airspace?'' In combat *''Sky's bright tonight!'' *''I got this one!'' *''Focused in!'' *''Right on 'em!'' *''No shakin' me now'' *''A little tangled up here!'' Return to Base *''Punchin' out!'' *''Outta here!'' *''Aww, so soon?'' *''Burners up!'' *''Coming home!'' Retreating *''Leave 'em behind!'' *''Gettin' out!'' *''Don't mind a little break!'' *''RTB sounds good to me!'' Under fire *''They're locked on me!'' *''Hey how 'bout some cover?'' *''Apollo taking hit!'' *''Taking a beating up here!'' *''So much for the friendly skies!'' Shot Down *''It's the end!'' *''Burning up!'' *''Going down!!!'' *''Where's the eject?!!'' *''Aahh aahh aaaahhhh!!!'' Gallery RA3 ApolloFighter.jpg|Official artwork RA3 ApolloFighter2.jpg|Concept art Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Apollo_Fighter_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *In real life military, "Kick the tires and light the fires" means to drastically shorten the pre-flight checks, basically meaning "check the landing gear and light the afterburners!" It may also be a reference to a quote from the movie Independence Day. *The Apollo fighter resembles the SAAB-35 Draken fighter, a cold war era Swedish fighter jet. *The Apollo's unit profile mentions that previous versions of the fighter lacked VTOL capabilities and used a spectrum-dispersion cannon similar to the Mirage tank. These may be references to scrapped early designs for the unit. Category:Red Alert 3 Aircraft